The High Priestess of Gaia
by Guardian 0 Devil
Summary: What happened when a very normal Earth girl gets reborn as a Cetra and eventually become a High Priestess of Gaia? This means Butterfly Effects on the future of Gaia Will she be able to make a 'Happily Ever After' or will she cause 'Doomsday' for her mistakes? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was away from the Fanfiction community for about 4-5 years. I'm back to being a Writer after reading all those awesome FF7 stories written by others, I guess that my passion for writing is ignited once again. Then I was inspired by an idea that I can't seem to get out of my mind which I decided to write it down on my notes and publish online to get it out of my system. Hopefully, my writing skill is still good at making humour and let you gals & guys laugh uncontrollably.

I'm testing out the waters; see whether anyone will like this story so far. So please R&R.

Written by Guardian 0 Devil on: 22 December 2012

Summary: What happened when a very normal Earth girl gets reborn as a Cetra and eventually become a High Priestess of Gaia? This means Butterfly Effects on the future of Gaia ~ Will she be able to make a 'Happily Ever After' or will she cause 'Doomsday' for her mistakes?

Pairing(s): Never ask, please figure this out yourself.

Warning: This is a shameless self-insertion. Insanity is ensured. This work is written purely for my own amusement.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is copyrighted by Others/Square Enix.

**Story Name: The High Priestess of Gaia**

Chapter 1: Let's call this a WTF Prologue Chapter~

Hmm, I suppose I can start off this story with a nice line ripped from FFX: This is my story to tell.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

It was raining quite heavily and somehow I manage to get into a small store for shelter from rain. I decided to look around the store filled with strange accessories to pass my time. The miscellaneous things sold in the store are pretty varied and as a young lady of 25 years old, I like pretty things.

Combs, hairpins, ribbons, bangles, armlets, rings, earrings, sunglasses, necklaces, pendants… etc… etc…

That's when I saw a nice pendant which changes my life.

The pendant was shaped like a water drop with a round blue stone embed in the centre. As I hold it up against the light for closer inspection and saw to my amusement, some swirly white moving inside the blue stone.

"Ah… a customer." I nearly freaked myself out when the store owner suddenly appeared. Being so jumpy was not my fault.

"That pendant you are holding… That blue stone is called 'Heartsoul', it's said to be able to protect the song of your soul."

"Whatever, how much does this pendent cost anyway?"

I liked the little trinket, so without any hesitation, I bought it. It will be a good collection.

The store owner was kind enough to string it up with a black string, so that I can put it on the spot. Looking back now, I can't ever seem to be able to recall how the store owner actually looks like. It all seems like a blurry haze and all. I don't remember whether the store owner is a guy or gal for that case. Creepy.

Looking out of the store's windows, it had stopped raining, but it was still a bit dark with the grey clouds gathering in the sky. Thinking I could get back home without getting rained on, I walked out.

Taking my PSP out of my slung bag, I watched through the movie scenes of one of my favourite games Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as I walked down the road.

I really like Aqua, as she is courageous and got pretty cool moves with her keyblade.

**_Screeeeeeeeeeeeh! Bang! Thump! Screams!_**

Before I even know it, I was knocked down by a runaway car… my slung bag and its contents scattered across the road, some passer-by screaming. I was facing upwards looking at the grey clouds and pain aching everywhere on my body. Seriously… why am I the one to get knocked down by a car?

Chotto matte! Why is my newly acquired pendent shining with a soft light?!

Before I black out, I heard a voice:

_Sing forth the song that is our pledge between us._

_The song is a pledge._

_The song is an embodiment of pleasure._

_The song is an embodiment of power._

_Thus, sing forth… the shape of your soul._

…Okay, you have got to be kidding me! What the F-k are you talking about?

~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~

The first thing I do when I was awake and finding myself very much alive and kicking, was doing a face-fault, something like this: 0o0(WTF)

Why? I'm sure anyone still interested in my little life story would likely asked.

That was because I found out that everything looked so gigantically huge and my body became so small and tiny and soft and helpless…

Main Reason: I have been reborn as a baby.

... ... ...

**REBORN AS A BABY! **

That should make anyone do the face-fault thingy. I mean not everyone will believe in the reincarnation thingy right? Besides this, I thought that with reincarnation one's previous life memories should be wiped off before being into the world again right?!

As I was trying my hardest to calm myself from all this sudden change, voices reached my ears.

"Her father never comes back from his exploration."

"Poor baby, her mother died during childbirth, thus returning to the planet."

Okay, I get it. I'm now an orphan in this world… Well, I suppose I was a bit disappointed of not getting to know my parents of this unusual second life.

Anyway, how did I understand them so clearly? I meant the language they spoke was not English at all and… never mind. At least I don't need to relearn the language all over again. One thing I should be very grateful about it. Still, I must be very careful not to let anyone know that I got my previous life's memories, least they decided to brand me as a demon or something evil. Lying on my own soft fluffy bed to continue eavesdrop on what information I can gather from the gossips.

"Such a miracle to be born into this world holding that strange Materia."

"It is shining bright like a star in the night of the sky."

What? Materia?

"I heard the High Priest said that peculiar Materia is called 'Heartsoul', a gift of the Goddess Minerva."

Did you guys meant about the pendant I'm wearing it in previous life and still wearing it now?! What the hell? Was that pendant the very thing that made me my unique situation in this world of unknown?

"She is said to be the next in line to be the High Priestess."

…You have got to be kidding me, right? What were those words they were saying? I am a free thinker! I don't have what it take to become a religious person! Besides, I am not going to be groomed into becoming a Mary Sue if that's what you all are saying!

"Sweet Gaia, that's really lots to look forward to."

…I thought I realized something: Materia? Goddess Minerva? Gaia?!

Are you telling me that I am now in this world of Final Fantasy 7?! Oh Holy S-!

Summary of this chappy:

I'm a normal Earth girl in previous life but got killed in car accident.

Then I was get reborn as a BABY together with the strange material called 'Heartsoul'!

In this second life, I am going to be the next in line High Priestess for Gaia.

**Morale of the chapter:  
That means I am now a Cetra… WTF?  
I just realize I did not even manage to get my name and how I should look, out of this chapter?!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Bmonti for the very first review for this story of mine~ I am still brain-storming up for good plot-points~

Written by Guardian 0 Devil on: 28 December 2012

Summary: What happened when a very normal Earth girl is reborn as a Cetra and become a High Priestess of Gaia? Well, this means heavy Butterfly Effects on the future of Gaia ~ Will she be able to make a happier future or will she cause doomsday for her mistakes? Self-insert.

Pairing(s): Never ask, please figure this out yourself.

Warning: This is a shameless self-insertion. Insanity is ensured. I have bad command of English. This work is written purely for my own amusement.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is copyrighted by Square Enix/Other Anime/Manga.

**Story Name: The High Priestess of Gaia**

Chapter 2: The procedure of becoming a Mary Sue? NO FREAKING WAY!

Yoz to anyone out there who were still reading this miserable story of mine.

Hm? Oh SORRY for so abruptly in talking to the air like there were some invisible friends or ghosts or readers. I am NOT INSANE or something. It just part of my own de-stress procedure in order to accept the strange freaking reality that I am right now in the world of Final Fantasy 7. I meant that ANY NORMAL PERSON WILL BE FREAKING OUT when they are in my kind of situation RIGHT?!

Pfft. I tried to make it sound sarcastic, not looking good at the moment… Insert hysterical laughter over here.

Anyway, let us re-cap a bit about my 13 years of life living on Gaia so far after my birth… It was not easy for me to talk into details of my current life, so a brief summary should suffice… No, I will not be going into all the small details about how I first started walking my baby steps and all the hard work of being a priestess or being a Cetra or whatsoever.

The High Priest had taken me in as his adopted daughter. I was taught to summon a small-sized doll familiar which I named it Alice, when I was six. I was actually surprised that she looked just like the image of the Rozen Maiden **Suigintou**. (Go Wiki it if you want to know how Suigintou looks.)Now I am 13 years old and finally realised that my appearance looked like the Aqua character in Kingdom Hearts. Today marked the day that I shall become the High Priestess. Everything shall be happily ever after.

End of story summary.

Okay, OKAY! Stop throwing all that garbage around and stop complaining about how I phrased it!

Alice, who was floating around my left shoulder, did a face-palmed at my incoherent ranting that never ever made any sense to her.

"Dear Gaia, why do I have an insane master?" my dearest familiar said.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" I retorted loudly.

Fine you people wanted an even more detailed story to be read?

"Alice, let us move on towards the -" I said.

"FLASHBACK!" shouted Alice.

"Thank you Alice~" I said, as I gently pet her head.

~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~

_When I was still a baby… _

I am not sure what kind of expression should I wear as I looked up at my adopted father, who happened to be the High Priest serving Goddess Minerva.

"Nuhuhuhu~ I will take very good care of you." my adopted father creepily laughed.

WHY?! The High Priest looked like the Daemon Spade, who was originally the first Vongola Mist Guardian as in the _Katekyō Hitman Reborn?!_ (You gals & guys can actually Wiki it if you don't know how he really looks like.) He was originally one of the antagonists in the manga series.

I am absolutely sure anyone who knew Daemon Spade, who was dangerous and an expert illusionist, for he has the ability to create fake weapons with his real illusions and also has the ability to seal away his enemies into his illusionary world. Short summary: You all can treat him as a BOSS Monster character.

"My name is Daemon Spade." Said our current BOSS Monster character.

**_DOT. DOT. DOT._**

OH MY GOD?! Did he just say that?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED IN THE FF7 WORLD!

"Now what should I named you, little one? How does 'Kaliya' sound? Nuhuhuhu~~"

What kind of name does this Kaliya mean anyway!? It sounded… I don't know weird?

"I am going to raise you up as my own child and teach you everything about how to be a High Priestess of Gaia. I will not let my Goddess down. Nuhahahah~~"

(=_=) That my deadpanned face expression should looked right now.

With this creepy guy as my adopted father, I am not sure what would become of me in the future.

~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~

_When I reached 3 years of age and finally got permission from father to run around outside of my room._

Let see, around these three years, I managed to find out that I was born before the main game of FF7. About at least 2000 years before the main game started…

Hurray~ At least no Jenova around right now to be bothered about~ Well, hopefully anyway. So I am now one of those so-called Ancient going to be extinct soon when Jenova finally arrived on Gaia.

…Besides that, I am not sure what to make of this world anymore…

What I meant was… was this world actually only just FF7 world?

To my front: A boy of twelve who looked like the Naruto character stood on a big rock and made his declaration.

"_Yoshi!_ I, Naruto Uzumaki, am going to be best warrior of Gaia! WAHAHAHA~" said the Naruto look-alike.

To my right: Three children happily ran past by me.

"Hey, slow down! Would you just wait for me? RIKU!" said the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora." said the second boy, who had silver hair and green eyes.

"That's enough, I can't run anymore!" said Sora.

"You guys! Slow *Huff*down for a *Puff*moment, I can't catch up…" said the girl who was trying to catch up with the two boys in front of her.

"Come on Kairi~ I'm sure you can do better than Sora~" said Riku.

I am pretty sure that anyone who had played the Kingdom Hearts series would knew about them.

To my left: Two guys are talking…

"Auron! What are you doing here?" said the first guy who had blond hair.

"I was waiting for you, Tidus." said Auron, the second guy in red clothes.

"What are you talking about? I need to go back to my Blitz Ball training." said Tidus.

"We need to do sword-training instead. Follow me." said Auron in his usual cool demeanour.

Anyone out there in the outer universe back at Earth, who had played the game of FFX, would surely know about these two.

In short, this world was actually a mixture of Anime/Manga/Game characters you would recognize…

Okie Dokie~ Before I jumped forward in time, let me described about my appearance… How should I go on about this!? Even though my father named me Kaliya, my appearance-wise actually looked like Aqua in Kingdom Hearts! My adopted father even dressed me just like her in the game!

A series of DOT DOT DOT should be floating above all of us to explain how we felt right now… Righty?

~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~

_When I reached 6 years of age... Oh Gaia~_

"Nuhuhuhu~ This is a list of training sessions I have decided for you, follow it through~" said my ever-creepy father.

(=_=) That my deadpanned expression, which was as trustworthy and useful as ever to wear on my face.

"Oh, before I forget, it is now time for you to create a familiar of your own too~ let's go to the Temple of Prayer~ Nuhahaha~~" he said.

I seated myself on the marble-polished ground in front of the statue of Goddess Minerva, I was at a loss of what I should do to summon my familiar. My dearest father just left me there on my own devices, said to follow what my heart said. I started to play with my pendant that I wore around my neck with an adamanite chain, which was believed to be flexible and very durable. Then some words started to appear in my mind, which happened to be quite familiar to me and I started to sing it out.

_Ah il mio bene ammutolisce no ado  
(Oh my loved one kept so quietly that… I could no longer hear her voice…)_

Ma, Io possa pensare all'aura molle come la sua aura  
(I have always thought that the wind is your sighs…)

_a quest' affitta core,  
(Giving this troubled and bitter heart…)_

ristoro pur dera  
(some peace…)

E lira calmate del'astri dolore  
(Be release from the sadness caused by those unfortunate things that came falling on you now…)

_a giorni felici ritorna il pensier  
(Returning to the where everyday is filled with happiness…)_

Oh gioia bramate di tenero affetto  
(Oh the happiness to be able to continue this dream…)

gia sento nel petta il potere arcane  
(made me realized that it is giving me an incredible strength.)

_gioia bramate di tenero affetto  
( the happiness to be able to continue this dream…)_

gia sento nel petta il potere arcane  
(made me realized that it is giving me an incredible strength.)_**  
**__  
L'aura+Dandelion (L'aura Seirei No Uta ) " by Hikaru Nanase. This song featured in Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Episode 12, you can also find it on Youtube to listen~_

Blue runes of a summoning diagram appeared on the ground beneath where I seated… I felt a stronger surge of power and saw silver sparkles gathered together to form a doorway. From within I saw someone… a female silhouette struggling to reach out for me… and I stand up and stepped forward to clasp her hand…

"I see, a Poet? No, a Songtress is more befitting of her… Nuhuhuhu~~~" said Daemon Spade.

*Cough*In short, I summoned my familiar Alice that day at the Temple of Prayer.

~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~LINEBREAK~~~

_When I finally reached 13 years of age and preparing for the ceremony to become the High Priestess…_

"END OF FLASHBACK~" shouted Alice.

"Thank you for your participation." I said.

Right now, standing in front of the statue of Goddess Minerva, I was once again left to my devices on how to complete my ceremony without any hints or help from my dearest father…

*Cough* Sounds familiar?

"Lady~ We need to move forward with the ceremony." complained Alice.

"How do I go about this again?" I grumbled.

"Just start singing anything that comes to your mind, I'm sure it will call forth something." explained Alice.

Before I could start retorting anything, Goddess Minerva decided that I should get over with the ceremony too.

With a flash of bright light, I was holding a weapon in my right hand…

The weapon happened to be a keyblade…

WTF! Hello! How cliché and cheesy could this get?!

It was already evening by the time I finally walked out the Temple of Prayer with my usual and trusting expression as always: (=_=)

The Temple of Prayer was situated on a small hill overlooking the forest. I'm not sure whether if this is the place where Aeris died, since I am like two thousands of years before the main game happened. Anyway there were lots of Cetras running about, about a whole nation I guess.

The Cetras were having their festival, something about celebrating my ceremony... And then as some of the people saw me and gathered around me to congratulate me, when I felt an ominous wind swept by me and I looked up toward the western part of the land… I saw it happened before my very eyes…

That was the day when I saw the bright fallen star against the reddish hue of sunset…

_The Destroyer – the Calamity from the Skies…_

Summary of this chappy:

My appearance was that of Aqua in Kingdom Hearts, I am reborn as a Cetra 2000 years before the game even started.

I got a familiar called Alice who looked like the Rozen Maiden Suigintou and got a keyblade as my weapon.

I'm also now an official High Priestess of Gaia too.

Oh to add it up, Jenova gonna be descending onto Gaia soon…

**Morale of the chapter: OH HOLY GAIA!? IS THAT JENOVA'S ARRIVAL! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!**


End file.
